The Greatest Fairytale
by StwaberrySweetSnoW
Summary: InuYYh crossover.Hiei is the prince,Sango is a damsel in distress, and Kurama is rescuing Kagome wearing tights? One crazy fairytale. Mainpairing Hieisan, others inside.Very large cast of characters, all playing fairytale people.rated for language
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I own NOTHIN'. Woo go me.

Hiei: WHAT? i am NOT going to be in some damn fairytale!

Kurama: Hiei, your the lead male.you have to be in it.

Hiei:Hn!

Sango: sparkle sparkle Oh please Hiei, for me?

Hiei:...f..fine..

swaberrysweetsnow: Heres the cast, hope ya like my ideas!

**O: CAST :O**

**Shippou**: Hieis freind and servent.

**Kirara**: puss in boots

**Hiei**: Prince charming

**Sango:** shes the main female lead, like cinderella, and alot of other main females.

**Miroku**: scarecrow(if i only had a braiiin)

**Kagome**: Maid marian

**Inuyasha**: the tin man

**Kouga**: the big bad wolf!

**Seshomarou**: sangos fairy godfather

**Narraku:** Sango's evil stepmother...er father...

**Kurama**: robin hood

**Kagura:** Evil stepsister

**Kanna**; Evil step sister

**Kuranu**; little john

**Ayame;** the little mermaid

**Genkai**: old witch in the gingerbread house

**Jaken**; the frog prince

**Rin**: little red riding hood

**Kikyo**: the wicked witch of the east

**Yusuke**: Hiei's brother, the other prince.

**Yukina**: rapunzel  
**Kuwabara: **the cowardly lion.

**shizuru**:Glinda the good witch

**keiko**: A servent in the palace

**Botan**:The queen

**Koenma:** The king

**Totosai**: the kings advisor

**Kagome's grandpa**: Geppetto.

**Buyo: **figaro

**Souta**: pinochio

**Koto&Juri: **Random princesses

**Jin: **?

**Toguro**?

**Old lady Kiade**: Grandma

**Kohaku**: a servent at the palace who is searching for his long lost sister(_I wonder who_..)

**Pairings**: HieixSango KuramaxKagome KeikoxYusuke KougaxAyame ShizuruxKoenma KuwabarxYukina InuyashaxKikyo SeshoumarouxKagura kuranux(older)Rin BotanxMiroku GenkaixKagomesgranpa Buyoxkirara(cause buyo is such a sexy beast)

(some pairings MAY change, and some will be added)

More characters soon, give me ideas in your reviews okay!(the ones with ? mean i have no clue what to do with them)

**-Chapter One, The beautiful maiden and the unruly,yet handsome prince-**

**O**nce upon a time, there was a beautiful young maiden named Sango. She had long Silky brown hair, and deep dark brown eyes. She lived in a cottage in a village near the royal palace with her horrible stepfather Narraku, and her two evil stepsisters Kagura and Kanna. All in all, because of them, her life was horrible.

"Sango! Wake up! You cant do your chores while your asleep!"

"Mmmph, five more minutes..."

Sango lay asleep in her bed. This was how it was everyday, she was awakened by one of her awful family members screams, she did chores for them all day without getting so much as a thankyou, then she went back to sleep, dreaming of a better life and her knight in shining armor. She, of course, was a total romantic.

"** SANGO WAKE UP NOOOOOW**!"

Sango sat up and threw her pillow off her face and moaned.

"Im up already!" she shouted downstairs to her stepfather.

" _Good_, now get dressed. Your going grocery shopping today, and then your making lunch."

"And you have to do our_ laundry_!" Came the wretched voice of her stepsister, Kagura.

"And sweep the floors!" Kanna chided in a monotonous tone.

Sango nodded grudgingly and began to get ready. She pulled on a ragged old blue dress and a brown apron. She tied her hair loosley in a ribbon and used a tan rag as a bandanna to keep her bown locks from falling into her eyes. With one final sigh she left her room and walked downstairs.

"I suppose i'll just get going then." she said, forgetting breakfast. She walked out of the house and into the street and began for the market place.

"Hey knight in shining armor,now would be a great time to rescue me." She whispered with a wry smile.

_**Not too far away, in the royal palace**_

"Your majesty, wake up! You have responsibilities! You cant just sleep all day!"

"Ungh, what time is it."

"Time to get up! The king, his majesty, wants to have a word with you!"

"Hn.Fine, and for that last time Shippou, my name is Hiei, H-I-E-I. Not _Your majesty_, and all that crap."

"But your majesty thats against-"

"Just tell them you have my permission and quit complaining!"

"Yes your- er Hiei." shippou mumbled and walked out quietly.

Hiei yawned and got out of bed. He started heading for his dresser put his royal clothing on.This was his life. Apparently the greatest life there was...yeah _just great_. He hated being a prince! It made him feel like he was being held prisoner everyday of his life, in his own home.His only break was when he had knight training, he was the strongest fighter in the kingdom too, but none of that mattered because he wasnt allowed to leave the castle. He absent-mindedly punched a wall, making a large hole in it, yet not even fasing his fist.

"Hmph, like any of the old mans knights could do that." he snarled and walked out. He entered the great hall. It was a large beautiful room where they held many partys and dances. There were large expensive drapes and furniture, lined with gold and silk, and statues that stood nearly as tall as the massive cealing. Hiei could fell nothing but loathing of the beautiful works of art.They meant nothing to him.

He finally walked up to the front of the hall, where sitting in two large thrones, were his mother and father. Koenma acknowledged his son with a sigh of discontent, most likely because he was late. Botan smiled brightly and waved.Beside them was totosai, who snoozed unnoticed by the others.

"Hiei, I sent for you atleast a half hour ago. Whats your excuse this time?" Koenma said.

Hiei smirked at him."I like to take my time." he said bluntly.

Koenma rubbed his temples and stared at his son for a moment, then decided not to lecture today.

"Hiei, we've made a decision.I suppose theres no other way to put this so ill jsut say it. Your getting married and we dont care if you dont want to."

Botan looked as if she was about to burst from joy." Were going to have a ball with all the people in the kingdom, including all the single women pinning for your attention! Isnt it lovely! Weve already sent invitations!"

Hiei was almost speachless._Almost_.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You-Getting-Married." Koenma said simply.Botan squealed.

"No way in hell am i-"

"Dont even try to protest, theres no escaping it.And if you dont find a wife, no more knight training."

>:0

Hiei stomped off, practicly knocking keiko, one of the servents, right off her feet, but luckily Yusuke was walking in at that moment and caught her in the nick of time.She blushed and quickly stood back up.

"Ah, thankyou your majesty!"she mumbled. Yusuke gave her a rare, gentle smile and nodded.Keiko was a servent, but also his childhood sweetheart. The two had grown up together, yet they never got a chance to say how they felt because he was a prince, and she a servent.He watched her hurry away then turned around and grinned at his parents.

"You think we can get Hiei to actually pick a girl?"

"I really hope so." they said in unison.

**End chapter oneThe beautiful maiden and the unruly,yet handsome prince**

Sango: this sounds alot like cinderella...

swaberrysweetsnow: dont worry, the other characters come in soon!They'll change the story comepletely, this is just the beginning!

Hiei: Im not getting married.

Sango: you dont have a choice.

swaberrysweetsnow: Or doese he...

Sango&Hiei:

Thanx for reading, please review! Ja ne!

swaberrysweetsnow


	2. A song a cat some magic words, and the b...

Disclamer: I own NOTHIN'. Woo go me.

I really hope you guys are enjoying my story!

To those wonderful people that took time to review-

Youkosangohiei- Thankyou! I hope i didnt take too long to update.

lost-forgotten-alone- Hurray, Its different! thankyou! I updated!

sango the taijiya- There really arent enough Hiei/Sango pairings out there (by the way i encourage those who write them to write more, please!) thanks for reviewing!

Alright, as a continuation of my ideas for pairings im thinkin also a KohakuXKanna. So how bout it? tell me in your reviews please!

**-Chapter Two, Love at first sight?-**

**-A song, a cat, some magic words and then to the ball-**

**-At the market place-**

Sango walked through the marketplace picking out groceries for her wicked family while humming a tune. Every now and then she would be greeted by someone and she wave and smile. Soon she noticed a commotion over near the fruit stand and decided to see what was going on.

"Catch that cat! Get her! She has my boots!" A man yelled.

"Is that cat running on two legs!" said another.

"Its wearing boots!" a woman shreiked.

"What are you just standing around for?" The first man yelled.

Sango Just stared, bewildered. There was an entire crowd of people surounding a single boot wearing cat. The poor thing looked horified. Sango made up her mind to help her. She dropped her basket in one swift motion, and with one deep breath, sang the first song that came to her mind.

_I'm in the middle of a muddle  
In the middle of a muddle I am  
I wanna have fun, I wanna have fun  
But the work is piling high _

Some of the people turned and looked at her as if she were crazy.She flushed, but continued to sing.

_I'm in the middle of a riddle  
In the middle of a riddle, oh my  
I'll never get done, I'll never get done  
Because I'm only I _

By this time most of the attention was focused on sango, the cat stared in confusion, but finally understood what she was doing and bolted.

_It seems my work just never stops  
The rooms turn into rooms  
Oh, how I wish my feet were mops  
And my hands were brooms_

I'm in a topsy of a turvy  
In a topsy of a turvy, it's true  
I wish I were twins, I wish I were twins  
I'm in the muddle in the middle of a muddle   
And I can't muddle through 

Suddenly, as if by instinct, the people in the village started singing along and dancing around as if this were a musical.

_Sangoella, Sangoella  
Night and day its Sangoella!_

_Wash the windows, sweep the floor_

_Do the dishes, get the door._

Sango noticed the cat had gotten free, and broke away from the crowd. They just kept singing.

She searched an alley and found the cat waiting for her.

"Thankyou!That was brilliant!" It whispered.

"You..you can_ talk_!"

"Of course, this is a fairytale. I mean, how else can you get a crowd to randomly start singing?"

"True." Sango nodded.

"My name is Kirara, and i bid you thanks, fair maiden." The cat said while sweeping into curtious bow.

"Im Sango." Sango smiled and nodded.

"So Kirara, how did you get in trouble like that?"

"Hmm, took some boots, guy got mad, you know, the usual."

"Uh, right...well id best be getting home, its almost time for lunch and...Oh my groceries! Stepfathers gonna kill me!" Sango gasped, remembering the groceries she had tossed aside earlier.

"Dont worry" Kirara said," after what you did for me, id happily help you get them back."

Sango sighed and nodded as kirara ran into the dancing crowd and returned shortly after with her basket.

"Thankyou." she whispered.

Kirara nodded and followed sango home.When they reached the house she found her stepfather and sisters all waiting for her, as if they nothing else to do.Kirara hid behind her.

"Your late."

Sngo didn't even bother to speak, she simply glared and started to walk to her room.

"You wait right there girl! Where were you!"

"I.." she began when there was a sudden knock at the door. Kagura quickly opened it, Kilala slipped out, and a small boy, about eleven or twelve holding a peice of paper stood there. Somehow seeing him created a pang in Sango's heart, as if she knew him from somewhere.'He doese sort of look like me..' she thought.At once he began to read.

"Good day sir or madam. I am here to cuardually invite you to a ball being hosted by none other than prince Hiei himself.All people living within the kingdom are invited.This is your official invitation." He handed the peice of paper to Kagura, though she seemed to snatch it away from him first. She ran over to Narraku and Kanna showing them what it said. The two began to giggle. Finally the boy seemed to make eye contact with Sango. He seemed to be experiencing the same feeling as she had been.

"Are you..." He whispered.

"Be off boy, we are no longer in need of your serveses." Narraku snapped at him, rushing him out the door before he could finish. Sango stared after him wistfully, then turned to the others.

"So when is the actuall ball happening?" she said curiously.

"Why would you care, your not going." Narraku said plainly, ignoring Sango's shocked face.

"But the notice said everyone in the kingdom!" She protested loudly.

"You have nothing to wear, your hairs a mess, and to put it lightly, your not very attractive anyways.But if you must know the ball is tonight." Narraku said coldly and Kagura snickered.

"Imagine, the prince falling for _you_! What a joke!" she hollered.

Sango frowned, then put her hands on her hips defiantly and ran to her room.

"Fine then! I dont really want to go anyways!" She slammed her door and growled.'Why am i getting so worked up over some ball anyways. The prince can rot in hell for all I care!'

With that she untied her hair and let the long tresses spill over her shoulders.She then sat at her windowsil useing a hand to prompt up her chin. She looked down at the yard and sighed.

" I suppose its about time for me to tend to the garden."

**-Later on, at the ball-**

People from all over the kingdom were arriving, and Hiei had reserved a speacial glare for each of them. 'Got..to get out of here!' His mind screamed, but the idea of his parents taking away the one good thing he still had in his life was threat enough to keep him put. He watched his brother waltzing with that keiko girl and scowled.Why couldnt he be the one to have to get married? He had just as good as already found his wife, but no, he had to be the younger one.

Hiei turned back to the guests and suddenly two women ran up to him. It was Juri and Koto, two extreemly annoying princesses, both wearing matching pink and orange dresses.

"Oh come prince! Wont you please dance with us?" Koto giggled.

"Please?" Juri added.

"Hn."Hiei simply glared, but somehow they dragged him onto the dance floor anyways. Soon many women were lining up for a dance with him. He looked painfully at his parents. Koenma smiled and shrugged, Botan worded "go get em'" with her mouth, and the two started dancing themselves.

"Botan, this idea will work right?"

"Of course it will darling! I came up with it, didnt I?" He grinned and spun her around.

On the other side of the hall The evil stepfamily had arrived. Narraku scanned the floor, then motioned for his daughters to go to dance with the prince.

"Were this close to ruling the kingdom girls. Dont blow it." He hissed as they skipped away.

**-In the yard with Sango-**

After she had been sure her evil stepfather was gone,sango wandered out into the yard to sweep the leaves and tend the garden. After a while she simply sighed and sat down beside a tree.

" I dont want to go to the ball! Why am i so sad!" She growled.

"You want to go and you know it." SAngo turned to find a tall man with long silver hair gold eyes and strange red marks on his face. He carried with him a wand and had little wings on the back of his dark purple robe.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sango screamed jumping up and using her broom as a weapon. She swung it at his head and he dodged it.

"Dont take me lightly you freek! Ive got the best swordsmanship in the whole village!" She yelled. The man simply sighed in annoyance and waved his wand. Sangos broom suddenly flew right out of her hands. She gasped then tripped over her feet trying to get away.To her suprise, he just rolled his eyes and helped her up.

"Im not going to hurt you, for gods sake im Seshoumarou, your fairy godfather! I_ help _you!" He said in a cold bored tone."Now stand still will you!" He waved his wand and suddenly Sango's ragged old dress became a lovely red ball gown with a ruby choker. Her hair was up in a loose bun and on her feet were a pair of glass slippers. She stared at Seshoumarou in confusion.

"How am I supposed to do my chores in this thing?" She said. He facefaulted.

"Your not doing anymore chores! Your going to the ball!"

"Really? I am!Oh I get it! So now are you gonna enchant some animals and a pumpkin to get me there?"

"No."

"Uhh but then how am i gonna get there?"

"Like this." He raised his wand, then paused."Laugh and I'll kill you."

"Bippity Boppity Boo!" He yelled, and in a swirl light and color,she began to dissapear.

"Remember the spell wears off at midnight because i didnt feel like making it last longer!" He shouted.

"Ah, okay!"

She then dissapeared, and reapeared in front of the palace. It took her a second to regain her balance, but soon she was running at full speed.

"Hah! Take that Narraku!" She Chided, running up the steps.

**-End chapter-**

**Please review!**

**-ja ne**


	3. Dancing is boring but swords are not!

I dont own anything!

Hmm, im glad im writing a yyh/inu story thats based on Sango more than Kagome. Im sorry but there are too many stories that make Kagome perfect and strong and all that. Sango needs some spotlight too you know!

Thankyou all for your reviews, but please review more! Your comments fuel my story writing powers! Without you I am useless!

by the way, shippou is older and taller in this story

**-Chapter 3: Escapeing the dance-**

**-At the ball-**

Hiei had been dancing for what seemed like hours and hadn't managed to find a single woman he could tolerate. Too many poofy dresses and disgustingly cheerful smiles. He could barely even look any of them in the eye.

Across the ball room once again Yusuke was dancing with Keiko. Both smiled happily.

"Wow Keiko, your a great dancer."

"You think so? Thanks, i've been practicing."

"Yeah but im no good. Im just following you."

"Oh come on Yus-AUGH!" Yusuke accidentally stepped on her foot, causing her to yelp and pull away. Somehow as she jumped away she tripped him, leading him to fall right into her chest. Her cheeks flared.

"PERVERT!"

SMACK!

And she stomped away fuming. Yusuke Stared after her, then noticed Hiei laughing at him from the other side of the room. He then in one swift movement stood up, prominently flipped Hiei off, and ran after Keiko.

Hiei snickered and wathced as he left.

"Well that didnt last long." He was about to continue with the dancing when the room became silent, and everyones attention had focused on the ball rooms main entrance. A girl with dark brown eyes and a red dress stood at the top of the stairs. She was absolutly beautiful. A few moments passed and she frowned akwardly.

"Whys everone staring...is there something on my face?"

The people realised thier rudeness and went back to dancing and chattering, but somehow Hiei couldnt take his eyes off the girls who had just entered. There was something about her. His thoughts were interrupted by his freind Shippou taking his arm and pulling him from the ball room, carefully avoiding King Koenma and his wives sight. Hiei, shocked, turned to him after they entered that hall.

"Shippou, what the hell are you doing?" He growled.

"You weren't enjoying yourself so I thought i would get you out, Ill just tell the King and Queen that it was my fault and I pulled you away from the ball."

Hiei was shocked at his freinds selflessness, he could be in serious trouble for what he did, but he did it anyways.He wanted to thank him, but his cold personality would not allow it. His face remained emotionless.

"Hn."

Shippou smiled. "So how about we go to the weaponry room and spar for a while?" Hiei nodded and tehy were off. On their way they passed by Yusuke and Keiko, who were engaged in a passionate kiss at the moment. Hiei decided not to bother him now and kept walking.

**-In the ball room-**

Sango was still practicly the center of attention. She barely ever had a moment to catch her breath as every five seconds someone would sweep her off to the dance floor. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked around the room. She gasped and noticed the young boy she had seen the other day. The boy who had given her the letter to go to the ball. She curtseyed to her current partner and ran off before he could protest.

Sango slowly approached the young boy."Hello" she said with a kind smile, "may I have this dance?"

He looked up at her, confused, and nodded. She led him to the dance floor and the two danced, a bit clumsily though, most of the night sango had only been following her partners because she wasnt a very good dancer. In fact, she was horrible, and the boy didnt seem to be very good eather, not to mention he was about a head shorter than her. They bumped into countless people.

"Hey!"

"Oof!"

"Watch it!"

The two laughed.

"So whats your name?" Sango said. The boy smiled, now seemingly getting used to her.

"I'm Kohaku, and im a servent here." He said with a bright smile.

"Im Sango." She said and he nodded. Suddenly he shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, have we..I dont know, met somewhere before? I feel like I know you from somewhere.."

"I dont know." She said said uncertainly. She did, before her real parents died, have a little brother who would be about kohaku's age, but he died with her parents in a freak wagon accident, right?

Kohaku's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no!I forgot i have to go help in the kitchen tonight! I have to go!" He yelled and started running away. Sango stared after him wistfully. She turned around and with a small gasp realized someone was behind her.

"N-Narrak-ku!"

"And what do you think _your_ doing here!"

**-Weaponry room-**

_Slash! Klink! Swoosh! Klank! _

_BAM! BOOM!THUNK!_

Hiei unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Shippou in a fighting stance. Shippou did the same and soon teh fight began. SHippou dodged left and right from Hiei's deadly blows and swiftly swung his sword at him. Hiei blocked it and with much more strength than needed, threw shippou into the nearest wall.

"Ungh, tone it down a bit okay your ma-...Hiei."

Hiei snorted and helped him up. "Maybe your just weak."

Shippou sighed then heard something in the hall. Footsteps? Who would be down here at this time? Hiei seemed to have heard it too because his grip tightened on his sword and he stared at the door expectantly.

And the footsteps seemed to be comeing closer to the room they were in.

**-The ball-**

Narraku had a look of pure fury on his face.

"How DARE you disobay me, your going home, NOW!" he roughly grabbed her arm. SHe yelped, then jerked away.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" She yelled, startleing a few bystanders. Narraku made to grab her again but she punched him in the gut and ran like the devil was at her heels.He fell to his knees and passed out. She felt great after taking Narraku on like that, but horrible for the fact that she would probably never be able to go home after what she had done.Finally after a long time of running she stopped in an unfamiliar part of the castle 'Where the heck am I?' she thought desperately. She could hear noises. People fighting? 'They must be knights in the castle!Maybe one knows the way out and will help me!' she ran to the nearest door and opened it cautiously. Immediatly she found herself face to face with the tip of a sword.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" came the chillingly cold voice of the swords weilder. She glared at him. "I dont really feel like telling that to someone who seems to be at the verge of killing me." She motioned to the sword. He glared harder, tehn reluctantly sheathed it once again.

"Hn, your probably no threat anyways."

She flinched but tried to remain calm. A red headed fellow behind the other looked at her curiously.

"Madam, shouldn't you be at the ball?" he stepped over to the door, looked both ways, then closed it with a sigh."Hiei I'm gonna go before your parents get suspisious, okay?"

"Hn" The red head nodded and left.

" So, uh,Hiei I'm trying to get out of here, do you know the way out?"

He almost paused to correct her upon the fact that no commoner should be allowed to call royalty by thier names but stopped. For some reason he like the way she said his name. He voice was soft and smooth, not high pitched and giddy like the girls he had danced with earlier. Besides she obviously didn't know who he was anyways.

"Keh, like im gonna risk getting caught just to help some woman to the exit." Hiei said, unsheathing his sword and walking over to the other side of the room to continue training. He looked over his shoulder at her, noticing her defeated look and sighed."Besides, the only way out is the way you got in." he paused and gave her a sceptical look. "unless you wanna jump out a window."

She shook her head then sat down on a wooden crate near the door. "How long until the ball ends?" she asked.

"Hours." He snarled and went back again to his sword. They sat in an akward silence for a bit until finally she stood up and walked over to him to observe his swordsmanship." Your holding your sword wrong." She said simply. He stared at her incrediously before glaring dangerously at her."I know that." She rolled her eyes. and picked up a simaler sword and swung it gracefully. She turned to him again.He was actually quite handsome, wearing some kind of royal garb. Could he be royalty!..Nah, no prince could be that good with weapons.She could tell he was an expert by his posture.Maybe she could spar with him? "By the looks of it your not planning on going to the ball, and im not leaving until its over, so do you wanna spar with me?" He continued to glare at her, then almost smirked.

"I dont know, can you spar wearing a dress? I dont have time for little girls like you." He ignored her shocked, and equally angry expression..

"I bet I could beat you easily!Unless your too afraid?" She yelled. It seemed she had finally struck a nerve because he suddenly spun around and attempted to slash her. She parried it and got in a ready possition.

"I'll make you wish you never said that woman!"

"My names not woman!"

"Hn."

**-Back at the ball-**

"Kanna! Kanna where are you!" Kagura yelled. She had just found her father passed out on the floor and her sister missing. She soon spotted her talking to a servent bot at the castle, the one who had delivered them their letter, and rolled her eyes.

The entire ball had been a big bore. NO one had asked her to dance, save a red headed irish fellow whom she had never seen in her life, but ignored anyways, and a scary looking old man whom she ran from. Apparently the prince was no longer present so there was no reason to stay.

"Father wake up!"

Botan looked around the room. Her eldest son was nowhere to be seen!

"Koenma! Hiei is gone!" She said urgently to her husband. He looked around then rolled his eyes.

"_How_ did I know this would happen. Well, I suppose we'll have to send the guards out for him." He paused as he saw shippou running from the hall and motioned for him to come. Shippou approached suspisiously.

"Yes your Highness..."

"Have you seen the prince?" Hes missing, and if he doesnt find a bride soon-"

"He's with a girl right now!" Shippou bursted out hoping it was a good cover for Hiei's absence.

"OH!" Botan gasped,"was it that cute girl with the orange hat?"

"Er, no"

" Was it the brunette with the red dress?" Shippou nodded.

"Yeah they left the ball together and seemed to really be hitting it off." Shippou lied, feeling clever yet not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Well then, I guess we should just let them be, huh?" Koenma grinned, and led his wiife to the dance floor again. Botan seemed unnaturally giddy.

"Oh darling can you imagine? We'll finally have grandchildren! I wonder if they'l call me baba? Baba Botan!" She giggled and ranted on.

Shippou sighed.

"For my sake I hope Hiei and that girl are getting along."

**-The weaponry room-**

"YOU JACKASS, THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Sango shouted getting up after he had tripped her. The two had been going at it for a long time. Hiei snorted and waited for her to get back up.'This girl is unbelievabe' He thought to himself.'She didnt look the type to be this good but I guess you cant judge a book by it's cover. And shes so fiery too, I could do this all day.'

"Hn, your better than I thought, woman." He said, for once he seemed to be grinning instead of evilly smirking.

"I'll show you 'Better than i thought'!"

The second she was standing Sango planned to thrust her sword at him. Of course she didn't have much time to get her bearings so she flung herself into Hiei's not so welcoming arms so she wouldnt fall, incidentally tossing her sword aside. He wasnt prepared, and fell back with her atop him.

"Ungh...damn glass slippers.."

Both sat up slightly to see eachothers flushed faces.She was right on top of him.Unconsiously, both of thier faces started moving closer to eachother until...

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Shippou.

"Im back!" he yelled happily. He then looked to see the two in a...comprimising situation, gasped, then quickly left shutting the door quickly and loudly. Some boxes to the side fell, reavealing a door. Sango, blushing, sat up and ran to the door and opened it.

"It leads outside!" She cried happily. Hiei nodded and they walked out into the cool night air with her. Apparently it led to a rose garden. The same rose garden a red headed freind of his had planted a while ago. He turned to the girl beside him, and for teh first time actually looked at her. "Sh..shes beautiful.." He whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said, quickly turning away.

"Shippou is never gonna let me live this down.'He thought.

**-End chapter!-**

SSS:I hope no one wants to kill me for ending there, but youll just have to review and wait for the next chapter.

Anyways I've been haveing some thoughts about some pairings. Doese anyone else think JinxKagura is good? I just like that idea because their both wind demons, and as they say, opposites attract! ahh tell me what you like better. KaguraxJin or KaguraxSeshomarou? Think about it first though! Seshoumarou can be with Shizuru and miroku can be with Juri!woo!(by the way, if you havent already noticed i switched botan and shizuru's pairings up a bit.)

Kagura: So thats who asked me to dance! A red headed Irish guy...

Jin: IdontknowifIwanttobepairedwithascaryladylikethatmaybenotbutIguessredeyesarecoolandsheISawinddemontooyaknow.

Kagura: whoah there, take a breath.

SSS:yeah I'm actually starting to like that couple.

Kurama: And a if you couldn't tell it was my rose garden that Hiei and Sango are in!

Sango: Thanks for helping to set the romantic mood Kurama!

Hiei: hn.

SSS: Yeah but what if it was a vegetable garden.

Kurama: Well, i use a rose whip, not a cucumber.

**-SSS Sango Hiei Kurama Jin Kagura imagine-**

_Kurama is faced with a horrid demon foe. He skillfully removes a cucumber from his hair._

_"Go cucomber..whip..nah...CUCUMBER BASHING STICK!"-Whacks the demon over the head with it-_

_"Victory is mine! And its healthy too! eat your vegetables kids!"_

**-End of weird thoughts-**

Kurama: that would be weird.

Sango: Hey, if that was true would he be themed green instead of red?

All: O.o

Jin: pleasereviewandIwillbehappyandmaybedoajigWHOOEthatwouldbefunhuhsoreview!

Stwaberrysweetsnow


	4. An odd couple and a moonlight strole

Disclaimer:

Some people: :O you dont own YYH or Inuyasha!

SSS: Nope, I don't.

Thanks to my dear,kind, reviewers I've been inspired to write another chapter! And by the way, this is going to include my new special pairing, Kagura and Jin! Plus I want to pair Touya up with someone...but is there anyone left? NO! I can't leave the ice master out! Please give me ideas in your reviews, or atleast tell me any remaining inuyasha or yyh female characters there still are that I haven't paired up okay? Maybe Touya/Koto? Wouldn't that be another random pairing? Hehe I'm random.

**New pairings:**

Chuu/Natsume

Mukuro/Narraku(interesting neh? Hopefully she'll make him nicer.)

Shuura(who is a part of Kurama's merry men)/Rin(I've gotten rid of my Kuranue idea, he will be paired with Kaguya(from the Inuyasha movie) )

Shishiwakamaru/Tsubaki(narcissists unite!)

Rinku/Kotei(oh the cuteness!)

and Yomi, the Toguros, and Karasu will be in this story...somewhere...probably evil though.Maybe even Bui will appear. Woot.

Im using every resource I have here ;; help me?

This chapter will be mainly based on my Kagura/Jin and Hiei/Sango pairings development.

**-Chapter four: An odd couple and a moonlight strole-**

**-In the ball room-**

Kagura sat silently in a chair on the side of the ballroom, idly watching dancers gracefully passing by. Her younger sister was still hanging around the little servent boy, her father was making small talk with some rich red haired woman, both the older and younger princes were nowhere to be seen,apparently the older one was with a girl,and any chances of making nice with the king and queen had vanished because the two were far too caught up with eachother to even notice her!Things were just to too perfect for her. Everything was ruined!

She looked beside her to see a man sitting in a simaler chair. He had bright red hair and wore a white castle guard uniform.He was obvioulsy a worker here and from the look of his closed eyes and gentle breathing he seemed to be asleep. She recognized him as the man who had asked her to dance earlier that she turned down. 'I wonder why he fell asleep?' she leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey buddy I dont think this is a good place to take a nap." she whispered. He mumbled swatted at her hand in his deep slumber. She glared at him and crossed her arms. Why bother anyways.

" Fine then sleeping beauty, you can get fired for all I care!" She said, intentionally not lowering her voice. He jumped up startled.

"What? Who? Huh?" He yelled wide awake. She rolled her eyes.

"So now you wake up."

"Oy, don' tell me I was asleep on th' job again!" She nodded.

"Ah but this place is too dull! What'm I supposed to do!"

Kagura mumbled a small"your welcome" and started to walk off. He grabbed her hand. She gasped in suprise and spun around to face him.

"What?" She spat, extreemly annoyed at his display.

"You helped me out alot there miss, I've got ta' rapay you somehow!"

"Well, how much are you willing to pay?"

"Haha, your hillarious you know that? Th' names Jin, and yours?"

"Err, Kagura." She said sheepishly.

"Well then Kagura, let me show you something."

He began to pull her by the hand twored the doors.

"Where are you taking me!" she shouted.

"I'm gonna show you something better than money! I gotta repay you somehow!" he said, giving her a big grin. She frowned, but followed notheless.

**-In the rose garden-**

Sango had been avoiding Hiei's eyes for a while now. He was staring at her so intensly she felt as if he could see right through her. She focused her attention on the magnificent garden that surrounded the two of them. They walked on a small brick path twored the middle of the garden where a beautiful marble fountain stood in a clearing. Somehow in the unnaturally bright moonlight everything around them seemed to sparkle, and she had never witnessed anything as enchanting in her life. She loved being here, and for some reason, she loved being with Hiei. Did that mean she loved him? She always wondered if love at first sight was a possibility, but she had only known him for a small time, and would most likely never see him again. She turned and momentarily locked eyes with him. He suddenly glared feircly at her and turned away hastily.

"What are you looking at woman!"

She flinched, then glared.

"Nothing, _Man_." She rolled her eyes.

'What was that? Now he hates me all of a sudden?' she thought as he crossed his arms. She frowned. 'Never mind. No such thing as love at first sight!'

Hiei scowled at the trees along the path they walked. "Damn, that was close. What is it with this damn girl anyways, I don't even know her name and somehow shes making me feel this way. I can't stand it! I won't let her win..." He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, then looked to her. She was looking strait ahead, pouting, her face slightly flushed in frustration. If he wasn't,well, himself, he would have called her cute.'...or maybe I will..."

"What are you looking at?"

"Hn wench."

"Yeah why dont you go Hn yourself, huh?"

He looked at her incrediously, then started laughing.

" Wha-? Whats so funny huh? Hey! Quit laughing dammit!"

Soon he was doubled over laughing harder than he ever had in his life. She was clueless to why.'She is so unpredictable!' He thought. He stood up strait, still chuckling.

" I dont get you." He said finally.

"What don't you get?"

" You don't have any clue who I am?"

"No..who are you?"

" Who are you?"

'I asked you first."

"Well I asked you second."

This time both of them were laughing. When they quieted down there was another akward silence. The ball music from within the castle could be heard faintly. Sango swayed slightly. It was such a beautiful song. It reminded her of her parents and her little brother before she lost them. Lost in thought she didn't realize that Hiei had suddenly taken her into his arms.

"Woah! W-wait a second!" She stammered pulling away. He took her hands to calm her, and soon the two were swiftly dancing across the path, twirling and swaying as if in the breeze. She relaxed.

"Theres music, so we might as well dance." He said softly, and for the first time actually charmingly. She nodded, and was emidiatly lost in his scarlet eyes. They were both silent, enjoying eachothers company.

**-Outside in the roof-**

Kagura was amazed at how fast he had gotten her to the roof of the castle. He seemed to know his way around this place. They stood high up overlooking the village all illuminated by the bright cresent moon up in the sky. She was comepletely entranced, unlike she had ever been before. It really was better than money. He stood beside her and took in a big breath.

"Heh, the air is much better up here don't you think?"

"Yes.." She said breathlessly" its as if I could suddenly sprad my arms and fly away..."" Exactly.Its..." He turned and looked at her."..beautiful."

Her eyes widened and she actually seemed to blush. Could she actually be having a romantic moment with this guy? Looking at him she noticed that he was actually handsome, well built, and kind of...cute? And he did have a good job, if he could just stay awake. She giggled to herself and he raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Thankyou for bringing me her tonight." She whispered.

" Anything for a lovely lady." He grinned again, and she grinned back.

And for a while she didn't care about money, or becoming royalty, or how she looked. All she could do was admire the view and finally feel...complete? Yes, for that moment, comeplete.

**-End chapter four: An odd couple and a moonlight strole-**

SSS: I'm sorry I didn't have time to write anymore, but next chapter will come sooner than the others...I hope.

Hiei: SSS is unreliable.

Kurama: And I still have't come in yet!

Sango: A lot of people haven't come in yet.

Kurama: But I'm here to complain and they are not.

SSS: Kurama is definatly going to appear in one of the next two chapters.

Kurama: Darn.

Touya: So Jin gets paired up but not me?

Sango: Touya needs a girlfreind.

Touya: No I dont!

SSS: Yeah but your my favorite character so you need one. plus -Hugs Touya- Your so lonely!

Touya: please review. I need reviews.

Sango: And a date, any takers?

Touya: Shut up.

Sango: Review please, and Hiei will kiss you.

Hiei: What did you say...?


	5. Ending the moment

Disclaimer:

**Marvin the depressed robot**: SSS owns nothing, and she's too cheerful. I_ loath _her.

:D I **CAN** update!

**Chapter 4: Ending the moment**

Sango kept her eyes closed as they danced. She was so relaxed, so calm. It felt wonderful. She had no clue that in the next few minutes it would be midnight, and she would have to leave before the spell wore off because apparently she had been blessed with an unbelievably cheap fairy godfather.

Hiei suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes, comepletely caught up in the moment.

"Tell me, what is your name?" he whispered. Their eyes sparkled and she began to speak, still in his arms.

"My name is...OH CRAP ITS 11:59!" He winced in suprise and looked at the clock tower looming in the distance.

"So it is." He said wondering what she yelled for. She broke away from him hastily and began a fast pace through the garden twords the town. He quickly ran after her. How could he just let her get away? He was stubborn, he wanted to know her name.

Up ahead Sango was running as fast as she could. 'He could never catch me now! I have a really good chance of getting out of this without suddenly looking like a creepy peasant to him!' She almost slowed down when she looked behind her. He was chasing her! And at an alarming speed too!'How doese he run that fast? Oh God I'm in trouble!' He was close enough to reach her now. She, doing the first thing that came to her mind, suddenly reached down, took off her slipper, and promptly threw it at his face. She hit her target right on. He reeled back and fell. With a victorious smile she continued to run.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH?" He yelled as she dissapeared. He removed the slipper from his face and groaned. That hurt! Really freakin' bad too! He clutched the slipper in his hand. It was delicate and beautiful. It really didn't go with her red outfit though. Its a wonder how she pulled it off.

He continued to ponder the mysterious girl's horrid sense of shoe fashion as he began to stand up.

"I suppose she's long gone now." He said to himself dissapointedly."I wonder if I'll ever see her again. She was in such a hurry." He stopped and realization dawned on him."Did I scare her off? Could it be she was horrified by my disgustingly out of character fluffiness that she ran in horror?"He growled and shook his head.

"I can't believe I almost thought I loved her.I must be loosing it." He began to walk more swifly, until he, once again in his uncharactaristic way, tripped and fell. As he did so he smashed the slipper beneath him. He stood up amazed that it didn't cut him, then looked at the dissfigured shoe in a heap of pieces on the ground.

"Great, now she's gonna hate me even more because I killed her shoe." He picked up the pieces and walked off again.

**-At the ball-**

Kanna had just said goodbye to her new freind, Kohaku. He was nice and very smart for a servent. She'd never met anyone like him before. After a while he had to go back to the kitchen, and she was left alone again. Although she was pretty with her long white hair and dull, though mysteriously attractive eyes, she was still far too young to mingle with the older people. Actually, she wondered why she couldn't have stayed home. 'Oh yeah,' she thought'Then I'd have to hang around Sango.' It wasn't that she hated Sango, she just didn't prefer her company. Sango was expressive and outgoing. She liked to talk and "hang out" but Kanna did not. Kagura spoke but did so little around her. She was much closer to Kagura.

As she reminised she looked around slowly. Where was Kagura anyways? She noted her father, still speaking with the red haired lady, whom he had earlier introduced to be Ms. Mukuro, Dutchess of _Somefancyfarawaycountry. _She smiled as he seemed to be happy with her. Her father was a bit rough around the edges, but when you got to know him he could actually be the kind of father who tucked his children into bed and read them fairytales. He only acted that way with herself though. Around others he had to maintain a strong buissness like attitude, and Kagura had distanced herself from him thouroghly over the years.

Speaking of her sister, she was walking in right now, and on the arm of some unknown fellow with striking red hair. She looked so happy. They parted ways saying something softly to eachother and Kagura walked over smiling brightly.

"Oh Kanna, I just met the most stangely intruiging person and he even works in the castle!" She smiled.Kanna only nodded, expressionlesly, but Kagura knew she was happy for her.Suddenly Kagura took her hand and led her away.

"I think father won't mind if we leave a little bit early, don't you think?"

Kanna nodded then looked up at her sister curiously.

"Oh Kanna, its no big deal, I have to have a little talk with Sango. And you didn't seem to be enjoying yourself mucch anyways." Kanna wondered what Kagura could have been up to but shrugged it off and let herself be led away. Kagura smiled at Narraku as they left. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Now there was no chance of her marrying the prince.

**-Near the village-**

Sango panted and fell to her knees. Her dress had effectivly turned back into rags but somehow she was still wearing one of the glass slippers and it was horribly painful. She tried to get it off but it wouldn't work.

"Oh heck I'll take care of it later!" She gave an exasperated sigh,then realized something. "The forest didn't look the way it did a second ago! Why am I standing on a yellow road?" as she pondered this a horrible noise entered her line of thought. It sounded remotly like singing, but something so horrible couldn't be. Beyond the noise now she heard footsteps.'Someones coming! It might be Hiei! I gotta get out of here!' She looked around desperatly and attempted to dive into the bushes as whoever was coming began to appear. Once again, her seemingly clever plan failed. She fell flat on her stomache in the middle of the road. She didn't dare look up.

As she lay, the sound became clearer. It _was_ singing! But _bad_ singing, _very bad _singing...

"_We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of_..Inuyasha your singing too loud! Its throwing us all off!"

"Well maybe if _he_ didn't sound so much like a dying cat I would sing quieter!"

"Miroku, tell him to quit making fun of my voice!"

"Don't worry Kuwabara, you're voice is very special."

"Yeah special as in special e-"

"That is disrespectful!"

"Yeah just like when you touch girls-"

"Excuse me?" Sango said, and they finally noticed her. Someone suddenly gasped and rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. She wobbled a bit and looked at the newcomers. The one who had helped her up had dark hair in a small pony tail in the back and wore old farmer clothing. His face was practicly hidden by his straw hat. Of the two behind him one had long white hair and a metal suit. He looked angry to say the least.The last was an extreemly tall fellow wtih orange-red hair and a badly made lion suit.

"Ah!", said the first one,"how could I have not spotted such a lovely lady!" He took both her hands in his. "May I ask you a question fair maiden?" "uhm...sure.." "Will you bear my- KLONK! The white haired man hit him on the head.

"Ignore him. My names Inuyasha, the tin man, Thats Miroku, the scarecrow, and thats Kuwabara, the cowardly lion."

"IM NOT A COWARD!"

"Ahh, I'm Sango, nice to meet you all." Sango said smiling slightly. They were a bit strange but they seemed to be genuine guys. Miroku smiled a little too happily.

"No no my lady, it is my honer!" He attemted to kiss her hand but she jumped away. NO one had done that to her before and she hadn't a clue what in the world he was doing. He laughed at her suprise and she blushed.

"So,uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Were off to see the wizard."

"The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

"No we're not Inuyasha!."

"Since when Miroku?"

"Well since Dorothy left. Now we're here for another reason."

"And that reason would be..?"

"Umm guys, was there a memo about this or somthing? I'm lost.."

"Kuwabara! We made this desicion weeks ago!"

"Hey, we've only been here a day!"

"Excuse me you three, I'm lost too, what are you talking about?"

Miroku jumped and remembered she was there. Inuyasha and Kuwabara looked too.

"Well lady Sango-"

"Just Sango."

"So your not a lady?"

"JUST continue your story!"...blush.."I am a lady!"

"Well, Sango we were on a quest to get a heart, a brain, some courage, and help a lovely lady named Dorothy back to Kansas, but she ran off one day saying we were all idiots and she wouldn't travel with us if we were the last guys on earth. It was rather embarrasing."

"I wonder what in the world could have made her say that." Sango said obliviously.

"Yes, so how did you get here fair lady? Its not every day someone like you gets caught up in the land of Shnoz."

"Shnoz!"

"Yes, its sort of a branch of the land of Oz but its far more insane than there."

"How did I get here?" She gasped, trying to recall anyway she could have mysteriously walked into a whole other land.

"So, is there any way back?"

"Errr, well.."

"We've been trying to get home for a while now."

Sango stared for a moment, realized they weren't lying, and then dropped to her knees in defeat.

"I think I'm getting a headache..."

**-At the fancy shmancy castle-**

Hiei had returned to his home silently. He had dropped the remains of the glass slipper somewhere in the castle, idly hoping that sooner or later Yusuke would step on it and bleed to death. He was certainly in a foul, foul mood. He'd had foul moods before, oh, so foul that if you looked him in the eye it meant almost certain death, but this! This was just worse. He was angry at Sango for running away, he was angry at himself for acting so strange, he was angry at his parents for just happening to be king and queen so he HAD to get married, and he was angry at the glass slipper for being broken, although that was his fault anyway.

As he walkied through the large royal hallway he heard his parents speaking quietly in a nearby room. Immediatly he found the door and pressed his ear to it as quickly and silently as he could. He could distinguish his parents voices perfectly although there was one other unrecognizable voice.

"Miss Shizuru, thankyou so much for coming! You really didn't have too!" Hiei could tell that was his mother, Botan.

"No problem, were freinds right? Oh do I have some news for you!" From what he could tell now that was Shizuru. He knew her! She was that witch girl who lived in that wierd Oz place! What could she be here for?

"Shizuru, please tell us,were getting anxious!" That had to be Koenma.

"Well, word is my cowardly little brother Kazuma and his freinds actually know where your long lost daughter is!"

"Yukina!" Botan shrieked happily.

"Well, why don't you go find that brother of yours!" Koenma said loudly.

"We don't know where the hell he is though. He dissapeared a little while ago."

Hiei didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. Yukina! Shes alive! He decided not to wait until morning, he'd sneak out and find this Kazuma and then save Yukina! His little sister! And maybe on the way he could look for that girl! Too bad he crushed the slipper. They could have done that whole cinderella thing.

He ran to his room and began to pack his things.

**-End Chapter 4: Ending the moment-**

**SSS**: YES! I managed another chapter! But it took longer than ever! Im so sorry! I haven't been furfilling my duties as the writer! I'm sorry!

**Kurama: **Is anyone else but me curious as to why Hiei didn't get hurt by breaking the glass slipper?

**Sango**:Yeah! Cucomber guy's right! How did he survive that?

**Kurama**: Can we please forget about that whole cucomber incident!

**Jin**: Maybe he has those fancy elastic jeans that repel water an' all that.

**SSS**: He's not wearing jeans!

**Sango**: But that makes sense, besides, he's the hero, and heros always look good in jeans.

**Hiei:** Im not wearing your elastic jeans. You can't make me, no matter how good I look!...Where'd they go?

**Kurama**: SSS and Sango said something about buying elastic jeans.

**SSS**: Now, to make up for my lateness I will answer reviews(from ch. 2-4)! Mar har har!

**Sango the taijiya: **Im glad you like my story! And thanks for helping with my pairings!

**Saiyanprincesscat: **AH! happy birthday(or late birthday for me) I love reading your reviews, theyre fun! I'm happy your enjoying my story and your encouragement with the pairings is helpful.Oh yeah,and one more thing...(Makes Kurama kiss the birthday girl) Thankya!

**Kura-kun's-lovr: **Kurama and Kagome are coming in next chapter, and I agree, sesshy is a cool fairy god father.

**Youkosangohiei: ;; **I'm sorry I took so long this time, you sounded so happy when I updated faster.

**Cookiiex: **Yay! My story is loved by someone!

**animeroxz:**Thankyou!

please review andI will be a happy happy person!


End file.
